Late Night Snack
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: When Beast boy wakes up for just a late night snack, he runs into Raven. But what will this small encounter bring? BB/Rae-ONESHOT


-1Beast boy was sprawled out on his bed with the sheets in disarray, half lying on him and half hanging off the top bunk of his bed. He was breathing heavily into his pillow. He adjusted himself slightly so he could get more air and ended up rolling off his bed and onto the floor. He awoke as soon as he no longer felt his bed's presence. His animal-like reflexes allowed him to land on his hands and knees, cushioning the fall so no one else heard him.

"ugh…dude, I really need to stay still when I sleep." he moaned, rubbing his head from the dizzying fall.

When the room was no longer spinning he looked up at his digital clock which read 3:30 A.M.

"Since I'm awake, might as well get something to eat or something." he said to himself as he stood up. He was a bout to leave through the door when he realized that he was only wearing his boxers. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants from off the floor.

"Just in case." he muttered. Knowing that no one was likely to be in the common room at this late hour but Cyborg frequently awakened around this time for a late night/early morning snack.

The common room doors opened with a hiss. Beast boy yawned widely and flipped on the light. He suddenly heard a soft moan emit from the other side of the room. His eyes widened and he flipped the lights off and took on a fighting position. He shut his eyes to let them dilate and for his nocturnal senses to kick in. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. No one was there, but he could hear breathing and a heartbeat from behind the couch. He cautiously stepped over to the couch. He looked over and found a person lying on it. He didn't see who it was, for he then jumped on top of the person and pinned them to the floor. He heard a gasp and he could feel the thin wrists of whomever it was as slammed them into the floor over their head. He knew immediately that it was a female whom he had tackled, he automatically assumed it was Jinx and was prepared to fight Gizmo and Mammoth in case they showed up. However, Jinx didn't resist nor did she scream. She just shut her eyes tight. When she looked up to try to see who had attacked her she looked up into nothing but blackness and what Beast boy saw shocked him. Instead of her cat-like slits for eyes, she had two violet orbs, with short violet hair to match and a gemstone on her forehead. '_That's not Jinx!' _ Beast boy thought to himself, blushing at the awkward position he was in. Raven only looked up into blackness with fear in her eyes, she then summoned her dark energy and she punched Beast boy square in the jaw with an aura around her fist. She didn't have night vision like Beast boy so it took her a while for her eyes to dilate.

"Raven! It's me!" Beast boy yelped as he approached her. The voice sounded familiar but she wasn't in a trusting mood considering she was just attacked.

"Who! Show yourself!" she shouted.

Beast boy was too far away from the light switch so he walked over to her and grabbed her hand and put it on the side of his head. The pain form her punch as settling in and he didn't feel like talking, so he just let Raven figure it out. Raven was confused as to why this person made this movement but she then found his ear and followed it up into a point. She wanted to make sure she wasn't wrong so she found his mouth and he let her feel his fangs.

"Beast boy?"

He nodded his head and ran over to turn the light on. They were temporarily blinded by the light but they rubbed their eyes and met each other. Beast boy was rubbing his jaw as he walked over to her, a glint of anger in her eyes.

"What were you thinking! Why did you tackle me like that!" she said.

"mmmmhphmmm!" he replied. Raven rolled her eyes and put her hands on his face, a sliver aura surrounding them as she healed his injured jaw. Beast boy opened his mouth wide to test it.

"Well sorry. I thought you were a villain sneaking in. Nice punch by the way, I think you cracked a few of my teeth." he chuckled.

"It's not like you gave me a choice. How would you like it if you were suddenly molested in your sleep?" she replied sarcastically.

"Hey I…whoa! Time out! Exactly what do you mean by that?" he exclaimed, cocking his eyebrow.

"Since when do you pin someone's arms over their head like that? And I think I have a bruise from when you straddled by hips."

Beast boy flushed furiously and was now resembling a Christmas ornament.

"I thought you were Jinx! I was trying to stop her…er…you…er…from sending those pink hexes at me!"

"Whatever" she said as she rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing down here anyway?" she asked, heading to the island in the kitchen to sit down.

"Heh, I came down to get something to eat. What're you doing down here?"

"I fell asleep reading a book." she replied monotonously. Beast boy walked up next to her.

"Well, I can make ya something to eat or drink if you want." he offered.

"No you don't have to do that--"

"--no I mean…I want to. Just let me know what you want, I'm a pretty decent cook you know." he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you should have your own show. Emeril Logan, audiences will be craving for that." she replied sarcastically. She was caught off guard at his spontaneous laughter.

"hah! You know…maybe I was wrong. 'YOU'RE' the funny one." he chuckled. Raven decided not to say anything to this. She didn't want to sarcastically call him funny and have him take it seriously.

"So, herbal tea and a tofu waffle it is then." Beast boy said finally after his laughing fit was over.

Raven raised her eyebrow and turned around to se him already taking out the kettle and putting it on the burner.

"Uh…thanks" she said

"No problemo! Besides, I've seen you make tea a million times, it's not that hard. Even for me!" he quipped. Raven rolled her eyes but hid a small, barely noticeable smirk.

Beast boy prepared the waffle batter and cooked two tofu waffles. When the kettle whistled, he took out two mugs and poured the water in. Raven was watching him do this but didn't take notice to the fact that he was making two of each. She was lost in her own thoughts. His back was to her so she decided to stare at him for a while. _'He's actually looks….like he's gained some muscle…" _Raven thought. She often had these girlish daydreams every now and then, a side effect to talking to Starfire more often. But strangely, all these girly ideas were centered around Beast boy. _'without his uniform shirt on he looks, dare I say…..attractive! No! Forget attractive. He's Hot!' _She blinked her eyes a couple times and looked away from him. She mentally slapped herself in the face. _'What am I thinking? I don't seriously believe these things…do I?' _She looked up and saw his back muscles flex as he was trying to reach the tea packets in the top cupboard. He was now an inch taller than Raven and Robin, thanks to a late growth spurt. Raven looked away from him, blushing slightly._ 'Great. Not only am I attracted to him but now my hormones are going crazy. Thank Azar that Trigon's gone or this whole tower would be exploding right about now.' _She was snapped out of her thoughts when a plate appeared in front of her along with a steaming cup of herbal tea.

"Bon Appetite Madame." Beast boy said in a corny French accent. Raven tried to hide the on coming smirk that threatened upon her lips. He was always so idiotic but sweet. That's one of the things she loved about him….what…wait a second, love?

'_Is that why I'm always thinking about him? I LOVE him!?' _she didn't get a chance to work it out in her head when a familiar green hand was waving in front of her face.

"Hellooo earth to Raven! Incoming meteor!" he joked, as he placed a pale colored waffle on her plate and sat across from her. She blinked down at the plate in font of her and eyed him confusedly.

"I thought you were only making one waffle?"

"Yeah. Each." he smirked. Raven frowned and pushed the plate away.

"For the last time I'm not eating your tofu!"

"Awww c'mon Rae! I'm drinking your tea, you gotta give me some credit." he pleaded as he pushed the plate in front of her again.

She looked down at it and back at him.

"I thought you hated 'nasty old tea'." she mocked, using air quotes.

"Nasty? Are you kidding! I'm surprised I was so stubborn. This stuff ain't bad." she said swallowing a sip of tea. Raven raised her eyebrow then looked back at the waffle hesitantly. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. She took a bite out of the waffle and swallowed hard. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was, actually it was kind of good, but the way Beast boy was eyeing her. There was no way she'd let him have that satisfaction. She pushed the plate away from her.

"Not likely for me to have it again." she said monotonously.

Beastboy frowned but took another sip of tea and shrugged. The two sat in silence until they finished their snack and place the dishes by the sink.

"Hey…uh…Raven?" Beastboy asked nervously. "….uhhh…sorry about the whole attacking you thing heh." Raven simply sighed.

"There's nothing to apologize about. I'm sorry I hit you though." she said

"No way! You were totally defending yourself! I just…got carried away. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I'm fine and relax. I'm not going to hold it against you okay. Thanks for the tea, it was, pretty good for your first try." she smiled.

"Heh well, beginners luck I guess. And I see what you mean about it being relaxing too, I liked it. Think you wouldn't mind sharing?" he chuckled

Raven rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Sure why not." she glanced over at the clock "It's getting late" she frowned. She turned to leave toward the main room. "I'll see you in a couple hours, goodnight."

"night" Beast boy replied depressedly. When she walked out the door he immediately threw his hands up in the air

"Damnit! Why didn't I just do it!" he scolded himself "I was so close too! This was the perfect opportunity to tell her everything and I had to blow it!" he shouted, clutching his head and breathing heavily.

"No. I won't let her get away!" before he knew it he was sprinting down the hallway in cheetah form to catch up with Raven. She hadn't gotten far. He stopped and morphed back as soon as he rounded a corner to stop her.

"Raven…I…need…to tell…you some…thing…" he panted. Raven just looked at him curiously.

"Okay so what is it?"

Beast boy suddenly felt himself tense up as he caught his breath. He slowed his breath and looked her in the eyes. "Raven, I love you."

Raven's eyes widened, she was at a loss for words let alone breath. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"…wh…what…" she gasped. Beast boy grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Raven, I love you. I've loved you for a long time but, I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. Now that we're all alone, well, here I am."

Raven still looked at him in shock. She knew what she wanted to say but she couldn't find the words. She gasped as Beast boy suddenly leaned in and his lips made contact with hers. She tensed up at first but then she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, bringing her closer. She didn't want the kiss the end but if it hadn't have been for that stupid thing we call oxygen, they could've kissed forever. They both parted to breathe.

"Raven…" Beast boy whispered

"Garfield…." she breathed, neither realizing the use of his real name. The words were suddenly able to come out of her mouth with ease "…I…love you too" she whispered.

Beast boy's heart skipped a beat and he smiled wide. They leaned in for another kiss only Beast boy stopped short, their lips only millimeters away. He licked her lips as if asking for his tongue to gain entry. Raven felt a pleasant chill run down her spine as he did this. She parted her lips and dove in for the kiss. He lashed his tongue out and she did the same. They were entranced in a passionate tongue war that drove both of them crazy. Raven ran her fingers through his soft green hair. Beast boy held her waist firmly with one hand as the other migrated up to her violet hair. His bare chest felt warm and inviting. She could've stayed there and taken in his scent all day, if not she needed to breathe. They were both breathing heavily and looking at each other. Raven smiled coyly at him and pulled him into her room. They didn't have sex, they weren't ready for that yet, but they got to know each other a little better (a.k.a they had a make-out session). They lay on the bed with Raven beneath Beastboy and began to attack each other's mouths fiercely. They moaned against each other's lips which tempted their hands to roam but hey resisted and just enjoyed the passion of the kisses. Beastboy began to move his lips down to her neck where he began sucking, licking and biting the tender skin. Raven felt her body quaver pleasantly at his touch. Eventually she flipped him over and she began her descent to his neck where she did the same. He moaned in satisfaction and that only drove Raven to bite harder and suck more. After a couple minutes, both their necks were covered in hickies and Raven's mouth had small indentations in it where Beast boy's fang had nipped her. He tried to apologize, thinking that his fangs might have hurt her but she shushed him in mid-sentence.

"Don't apologize. It's like your mark on me, telling everyone that I'm yours." she whispered

"Heh, maybe you should leave your mark on me. Maybe brand me or something." he chuckled. He stopped when he noticed Raven's devious smile.

"Hmmm….interesting….Property of Raven. Do not touch under penalty of the Angry Girlfriend." she giggled. He laughed at her pun and her giggle.

"Yeah and what about you. Those bite marks will wear off soon. You want something a little more permanent?"

"Like a tattoo?" she inquired with a small seductive smile.

"hmmm…a tattoo…sounds kinky." he replied cocking his eyebrows. Raven rolled off him and onto her side. She pressed her back into his chest and nuzzled her neck onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her back, kissing her cheek as he did so.

"I don't know maybe on my lower back…where only you can see it." she added coyly. He stopped kissing for a moment and looked down her silhouette, imagining a tattoo of some sort on her lower back. His hands began to subconsciously roam down further. Raven caught this and smiled.

"Easy there tiger." she taunted, guiding his hands back up to her waist. He blushed but then smiled at her. Realization suddenly hit him and he had a slight fear in his eyes. Raven sensed this and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and the fear subsided, he smiled again.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering. Should we tell the others or not?"

Raven thought about this but then shook her head.

"No, besides that would steal some of Robin and Starfire's thunder. They did 'JUST' get together two weeks ago and if we told them, Cyborg will be at our throats in no time."

Beast boy chuckled at this reality. He knew Cyborg all too well. If there was something juicy, he was the first one in on it.

"Hey you know what I just realized?" he asked nuzzling her cheek.

"Wow, two realizations in one day, you must be proud of yourself" she smirked. Beast boy laughed lightly.

"Your powers. They didn't go off or anything. No broken windows, shattered lamps, nothing."

Raven realized this as well and sighed.

"Well, then I guess it's safe."

"Hmmm? For what?"

"For a relationship."

"Yeah. I guess so." he said smiling. Raven also smiled in response.

They kissed once more before drifting off into a deep sleep, holding each other in their arms.

'I love you Beast boy' Raven telepathically called to him.

'Betcha I love you more' Beast boy replied in his mind playfully. Raven giggled a bit in her sleep before the two finally let their mind roam and drift off into unconsciousness.

That morning, Robin was the first one awake. He sleepily trudged down the hallway to the main room. He put on a pot of black coffee and began reading the newspaper. Starfire appeared soon after, wearing an oversized t-shirt and pink Hello Kitty pants. She floated over to Robin and tiredly sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ever since Tokyo, this was a daily occurrence. Starfire sighed happily as Robin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Star."

"Good Morning Robin. I trust you had a restful night?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" he replied.

"Very much…" she said, cuddling closer to him. He smiled at her, she never really did this because she was tired. He chuckled and rested his hand on her shoulder, still reading the paper.

Cyborg showed up looking refreshed and energized.

"Yo Lovebirds! Wassup!" he shouted, waking Starfire.

"Good Morning Cyborg! It is joyous to see you in such a good mood!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah well I feel great. Ready to kick some bad guy butt!" he exclaimed, punching his fists in the air. "So any of you see BB or Raven?" he asked. Silence wafted over the trio. Beast boy and Raven were no where to be found.

"I guess Beast boy's still sleeping but Raven? I would think Raven would be up by now." Robin noted.

"Perhaps I should journey to see if friend Raven is alright?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.

"Not a good idea Star. If she's not up then she may have had a restless night, she might not be in a good mood." Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she'll probably bite your head off if you even come close to her." Cyborg chuckled. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the look of horror on Starfire's face.

"…erm…Not literally Star…heh" he explained. Starfire sighed and settled down next to Robin.

"I do hope that she is feeling well."

In Raven's Room, Raven was beginning to stir. She attempted to get up but felt an unknown force keep her down. She then remembered what happened the night before and smiled to herself. She looked down to her waist to see a pair of green arms embracing her tightly. She looked over her shoulder to see the owner of those arms. Beast boy lay silently next to her, smiling in his sleep. She knew he was usually the last one up so she decided to just lay awake for a while, enjoying the embrace. Her nostrils filled deeply with his scent. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his bare chest, his warm skin giving her the most comfort she could ever get from her satin sheets. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked down at her dazzling violet ones. He smiled softly at her as she gazed up into his deep, jade eyes.

"Hey beautiful." he quipped.

Raven blushed a bit at being called beautiful but still held her gaze.

"Hey handsome." she laughed.

Beast boy wrapped his arms around her tighter and dug his face into her neck, enjoying the sweet smell of lavender and candles.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, closing her eyes and feeling the tenderness of his touch.

"Heh, and I thought you could read people's minds." he chuckled.

"You want me to read your mind?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Sure why not? Ten seconds. What am I thinking right now?"

Raven smiled playfully and focused her mind. Her eyes shot open 5 seconds later. She looked up at Beast boy who had a devious smile on his face.

"I don't think so." she smirked.

"Awww, why?" he whined.

"One, I'm perfectly capable of reaching my back by myself. Two, What makes you think I'll let you join me in the shower and Three, In your dreams." she added playfully.

(A/N: in case you didn't get that. Beast boy thought/offered to wash her back while she took a shower.)

"You're a real teaser you know that." he chuckled, rolling her underneath him and kissing her neck.

"Beast boy!" she giggled. He stopped and looked down at her, smiling coyly.

"C'mon, we better get dressed." he said. Raven eyed him up and down.

"What do you mean 'we'." she smirked. He looked down at his shirtless body and laughed as well.

"Well I guess 'I' better go get changed." he chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He jumped up and ran to the door. He stopped and ran back, kissing her again only slipping her the tongue this time. They smiled and leaned their foreheads together.

"See ya at breakfast?'" he asked. She kissed him again and smirked.

"Count on it."

Beast boy smiled and left out the door. Raven sighed girlishly and fell back against her bed.

"I've got to stop talking to Starfire." she mused.

The next few days weren't easy for the new couple. They didn't want their friends to find out about their relationship but they found it increasingly hard to pretend that there was nothing between them. Every now and then, when no one was looking they would steal a quick kiss or gesture to each other, or if they had the opportunity, whisper soft seductions in the other's ear. The others began to worry about their friends odd behavior. Raven seemed somehow happier and seemed to smile more often. No one understood this but then again, no one asked. They were even more shocked to see Raven pouring TWO cups of herbal tea. One for her and one for Beast boy. He received strange looks from everyone but his only response was that he made a bet with Raven that he wouldn't bother her if her tried her tea. Cyborg and Starfire seemed to buy it but Robin was still skeptical. 'Since when does Raven degrade herself to making bets!' he thought. He disregarded the thought temporarily but kept a close eye on his teammates. Raven and Beast boy would talk and laugh with each other at the end of the day, remembering all their close calls. Once while no one was in the common room, they began to kiss passionately on the couch. They found themselves lying on the floor with their bodies entangled in one another. Beast boy's keen sense of hearing suddenly picked up large metal footsteps coming from down the hall. Reluctantly he parted the kiss and warned Raven that Cyborg was coming. She too frowned but assumed her position at the end of the couch and read her book. Beast boy crossed his legs on the coffee table and flipped on the T.V. They heard Cyborg walk in and stop, obviously confused. Raven and Beastboy's hair was in disarray and their costumes were wrinkled slightly.

"Uh…did I miss a fight?" he asked gesturing to their untidy appearance. They both began to fix themselves up and agreed with the excuse that they simply tripped. Cyborg seemed to buy it but they agreed that they would have to be more careful next time.

However on one occasion they just couldn't resist. Raven and Beast boy were sitting across from each other on the couch with Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sitting in the middle. Raven pulled out a chap-stick and spread it on her lips slowly. The others didn't notice but Beast boy could smell it. He looked at her and thought, _'Strawberry Kiwi, Rae don't tease me like that. You know I love that stuff!' _Raven laughed lightly. Robin raised his eyebrow and darted his eyes between Raven and Beast boy, both seemed relatively casual. He turned his attention back to the T.V. and disregarded Raven's random giggle. Raven and Beast boy sighed inwardly in relief.

'_Close one.' _Beast boy thought.

'_Yeah, It's pretty dangerous around Robin.' _Raven thought back.

'_yeah forget red, sticky monsters and giant villains made of rocks and shocking, electrical phsycos, watch out for the 5 ft. dude in green tights.'_

Raven merely smiled, not wanting to gain Robin's attention again.

'_You know he's not the only one here in tights.' _she thought seductively.

'_What? You checking me out?' _she replied coyly.

'_maybe'_

'_oh…so you want to play like that huh?' _he smirked.

"Hey I'm uhhh…going to the bathroom." Beast boy said, getting up and heading towards the door. The others just nodded blankly at him as he left. He walked up to the door, opened and closed it again. Raven looked over the couch to look for him but he morphed into a fly too quickly.

'_What is he up to?' _Raven thought. Suddenly she felt a thin, cold wisp of something slip across her neck. She turned her head slightly and came face to face with a green snake.

'_You wouldn't…'_

'_oh but I would.' _he thought sinisterly. Raven knew she could do little to stop him so as not to draw attention to herself. She then felt the wisp of his tongue, slide across her neck, sending chills down her spine. She then felt something on her leg, she glanced down and saw the tail of the snake drawing circles on the side of her thigh. She wanted to laugh, the sensation was tickling her enough to make her grasp her sides in hysterical laughter but, thanks to years of meditation practice, she was able to numb the urge mildly. She let out a small gasp when Beast boys fangs bit her neck, not hard enough to puncture skin or inject poison, but hard enough. She shivered violently when Beast boy's tongue lashed out and licked her neck.

The feeling was almost too much to bear. She teleported herself and the snake out of the room, leaving the others staring at her pot on the couch in confusion.

"oooooookaaaay" Cyborg said.

"Did we…do anything wrong?" Starfire asked in a worried tone.

"No I don't think so Star but I'm going to talk to her." Robin said sternly. He had enough of this, something was going on in his own tower that he didn't know about. He knew that Raven would be more defensive if it was something dangerous or dark, but her behavior just seemed…ridiculous! Robin stopped outside her door and knocked twice.

"Raven it's me! Can you open up?" he asked he didn't get an answer, which annoyed him greatly. "Raven if you won't open up and tell me what's going on here, then I'm coming in!" he shouted.

He typed in the password and entered her room to find it empty. No Raven anywhere, now he was really annoyed. Where else would Raven go if she just phased out of the room randomly like that? He began to stomp back down the hallway when he heard Raven's laughter, followed by a masculine voice cooing something.

'_A guy? Raven's dating?' _was Robin's immediate thought_,_ his eyes widened _'She let someone into the TOWER!' _he mentally scolded. He began to walk toward the noises, thinking about a punishment for Raven's rash actions. _'Ugh! And I thought Raven would have known better. She's really….really…wha…huh?' _his mind stopped along with his body. He just turned a corner just in time to see what looked like Raven kissing but who she was kissing was what stumped him the most. Beast boy was kissing her passionately in his arms. The pair hadn't noticed him right away and kept embracing each other, Robin still in mild shock. He shook it off and smirked a bit, waiting for them to finish. He leaned against the wall, just a few yards away from the couple. Once they parted, they leaned their foreheads together, still not noticing that they were being watched.

"Well this is unexpected." Robin smirked. Raven and Beast boy's eyes grew wide and they turned around to see Robin smiling devilishly.

"Dud…uh…h-how l-l-long have you been s-standing there?" Beast boy stuttered. Robin's grin lightened, his mask covered eyes filled with sincerity.

"Long enough. I have to say, I never expected you two to get together." he chuckled.

Raven was still slightly shocked but she snapped of it when Beast boy put his arm around her.

"Heh, well you caught us. Now what?" he asked, smiling shyly.

Robin shrugged "Whatever you want I guess. If you want to keep this secret then it's none of my business, if you want to tell Cyborg and Star, that's okay too."

Beast boy turned to Raven smiling. "You ready? I don't really care now that Robin knows but if you want to wait out…" Raven quieted him by pressing a finger to his lips smiling as well.

"Why don't we tell them. It's been two weeks after all." Robin raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Yeah…we could spill…I guess…" he trailed off as he leaned in for another kiss. Before his lips met with Raven's though, they heard a coughing from the side. Robin was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded.

"Impatient, Impatient, geez." Raven sighed as she took Beast boy's hand and the three of them walked down the hallway. Robin rolled his eyes as he watched the two make playful banter. The doors to the common room opened with a swoosh and Robin stepped in, heading back to the couch to sit next to Starfire. Cyborg looked behind him and noticed the couple holding hands and following Robin to the couch as well.

"Heh, must have been one heck of a bathroom break BB." Cyborg teased. Beast boy merely laughed.

"Dude, you have no idea."


End file.
